Pure, Uncensored Need
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: After a long day at work, Itachi comes home to his husband to relax. ItaNeji, yaoi, lemon.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**Pure, Uncensored Need**

_For Greekbread_

It had been a damn long day.

Itachi Uchiha was not happy. He had spent the whole day working with morons who couldn't be left to their own devices for five minutes without fucking something up, had to deal with several snobby clients who demanded to speak to him as soon as they had found out he was in the vicinity, and that had gotten him so backed up in his work that he was home late.

Itachi threw the door open to his home irritably, handing his jacket to the waiting maid. He stalked past her to the stairs where his butler was waiting.

"Where's my husband?" he demanded. The butler bowed deeply.

"He has retired for the evening, sir," the man replied. Itachi nodded sharply.

"I shall join him," he declared. "Do not disturb us for the rest of the evening."

"Yes, sir."

Itachi took the stairs two at a time, reaching his room in seconds. He opened one of the double doors silently and slipped into the room. The sight that met his eyes would have made him smile, if he had been a man who smiled.

Neji was sitting up in bed, watching TV. He was wearing cream silk pyjamas, his knees drawn up to his chest as he continued to carefully dip a strawberry in a bowl of whipped cream before quickly bringing it to his mouth, taking care not to let it drip.

Itachi looked around the room, taking note of the rose petals and burnt down candles. The bowl of strawberries was almost completely empty, even though the cream was still plentiful. Neji had obviously been waiting up for him.

"Hn."

Neji almost dropped his strawberry but caught it at the last minute. He glared over at Itachi before looking at the TV again. He was sulking.

Itachi stepped into the room, tugging his tie free. He tossed it aside as he kicked off his shoes and sat down on the couch beside the door. He tugged his socks off before unbuttoning his shirt, all the while focused on the way Neji's lips sat around the strawberry as he bit into it.

Itachi unbuckled his belt, slipping it out. He shrugged out of his open shirt before pulling off the plain white tank top he wore underneath it, tossed it aside before sauntering across the room to the bed. He crawled straight on it and advanced on his sulking husband.

Without warning, Itachi leaned in, capturing Neji's lips in a deep kiss. He forced his tongue inside of Neji's mouth, tasting the last traces of strawberry. Neji groaned as he wrapped both arms around Itachi's neck, tugging him closer.

Itachi pushed Neji further down on the bed towards the pillows, his kiss becoming deeper and more demanding. He ran a hand down one silk-clad leg, gripping it tightly.

"Nnnn..." Neji pulled away, glaring at Itachi who simply transferred his attentions to that pale neck. "No... mad at you..."

"Hn," Itachi leaned up to kiss Neji again, who drew back. "What?"

"You were supposed to be home earlier," Neji reminded him coldly. "I am not prone to spontaneous bursts of romance, and the one time I attempt such a burst, _you _don't show up."

"Work," Itachi murmured as an explanation. "But now I am here we can continue with the burst. Or we could continue with a different type of burst..."

"I'm sorry, the moment has passed," Neji didn't sound sorry at _all _as he pushed Itachi off of him. "Check back in when hell freezes over."

"Mm..." Itachi mumbled something into his neck. Neji raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a handful of Itachi's hair and tugged his head up.

"What was that?"

"You know I do not say I am sorry often," Itachi reminded him as he slid his hands underneath Neji's silk top. "So listen now. I am sorry."

"I know..." Neji murmured as he stroked Itachi's hair softly. "But lately every time we set a date we are interrupted, or postponed."

"I'm here now," Itachi reminded him as he pinched a nipple eagerly. Neji sighed and released Itachi's head. "So shall we...?"

"I've been up since dawn," he murmured and rolled over onto his side, his back to Itachi. "I'm exhausted. Let's skip the foreplay."

Itachi stared at his husband's back for a moment before his narrowed. He grabbed Neji by the shoulder and rolled him onto his back. He stared down into pearl eyes as Neji tilted his head to the side.

"What?" he asked. Itachi reached for the phone beside the bed. He hit the button for the butler.

"_Yes, sir?_"

"Cancel any appointments my husband has tomorrow," Itachi ordered. "And ring Kisame, tell him I'm not coming in tomorrow."

"_Right away, sir._"

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Neji asked warily. "I know you, what are you up to?"

"Skip the foreplay?" Itachi murmured as he dropped the phone back onto the cradle. "I don't think so."

"Itachi-"

Itachi leaned in, kissing his lover deeply. As he distracted Neji with his tongue he reached into the second drawer of the bedside table, fiddling with the items in there for a moment until he found what he wanted.

Itachi quickly straddled Neji, capturing his hands in one hand. He pinned them above the head as he fiddled with the handcuffs he had grabbed. Neji turned his head to the side as he felt the cool metal on his skin.

"Itachi?" Neji whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," Itachi kissed Neji gently. "Relax."

He snapped the handcuff around Neji's wrist, quickly looping the chain through the headboard before cuffing his other wrist. Neji tugged his hands as Itachi slid his own down Neji's body.

"Itachi!" Neji hissed. "I think not!"

"Shut up," Itachi said simply as he unbuttoned Neji's top. He had to leave it on now, since the handcuffs made it impossible to remove it, but he didn't mind. Neji looked lovely in cream silk. His pants, however, were coming straight off.

Itachi moved to the side before tugging off the pants in one swift move. Neji squirmed slightly as he was exposed completely, but Itachi hardly noticed – his attention was caught on something else.

Tied loosely around the base of Neji's cock, in lieu of a cock ring, was a pure white ribbon. Neji must have forgotten he had it on. Itachi smirked at it before he reached down and tightened it.

"Take that off," Neji ordered. Itachi ignored him. "Itachi! I demand you take that off!"

"No, you tied it up for me," Itachi whispered as he reached past Neji's head. "So of course I won't untie it yet."

Neji's eyes widened as he realized Itachi had grabbed the bowl of whipped cream. Itachi smirked down at his lover before reaching back into the second drawer again, returning with a blindfold.

"Itachi..." Neji warned. "Don't you dare. Itachi I swear-"

Itachi kissed Neji hard as he dropped the silk material over his eyes. Neji bit his lip in retaliation. Itachi chuckled as he withdrew before tying the blindfold tight around his head.

"Now, just _feel._"

Itachi reached into the bowl and scooped up a handful of the cream. He smeared it all over Neji's body, using an excessive amount. Neji shivered at the cool substance being smeared all over him.

"I-Itachi..."

Itachi leaned in at the breathy whispered, deciding to start right at Neji's neck. He ran his tongue through the cream, going from collarbone to jaw line. Neji shivered beneath him, tilting his head back slightly. Itachi indulged, licking his whole neck clean.

"Itachi..." Neji moaned. "Oh God..."

Itachi moved down to Neji's chest, trailing his tongue through the cream until he found a nipple. He sucked it into his mouth eagerly, groaning at the salty taste of his husband's skin.

Itachi moved all over Neji's body, never slowing. He remained in sensitive spots, leaving dark bruising hickies, he teased ticklish spots until Neji kicked him, and avoided Neji's dripping need all the while.

Neji had lost all decorum as he cried out and squirmed beneath Itachi. Long pale hands traced the area Itachi's tongue had already cleaned as the older man continued his exploration of his husband's body.

"Oh please!" Neji begged. "Itachi, please!"

Itachi growled. He loved to hear his husband beg. Just hearing the pleading, desperate tone in Neji's voice hardened Itachi's resolve to make his husband incoherent with need – he wanted Neji to beg until he cried.

Determination running through him, Itachi moved off of Neji, flipping him onto his stomach. Neji hissed as he was forced to cross his arms, but Itachi didn't care. He grabbed Neji's hips and jerked them up before he slid his hands around to grasp Neji's ass. He gave the cheeks a firm squeeze before he parted them.

"Itachi, no!" Neji gasped. "You know I hate tha- ahh!"

Itachi ignored Neji's words, lapping at the hidden entrance. He knew why Neji hated this – because he loved it so much. Because it made him lose control. It pushed him right to the edge and dangled him over it. It was always his undoing. Itachi loved to rim Neji, sucking and licking his hole until Neji was crying out for something larger in there.

"Itachi!" Neji twitched beneath him, legs jerking. "Oh God, Itachi! Itachi!"

Itachi slid his tongue straight inside of Neji and moaned. Neji answered with his own moan and his head tilted forward until his hair was covering his face.

Itachi sucked at Neji's ass for a while longer until the other man let out a shout in between his moans. He bucked wildly as an orgasm rose in him, but was held down by the ribbon around his cock.

"Itachi..." Neji groaned. "_Please_..."

Itachi withdrew, rubbing his fingers over the glistening entrance. Neji trembled on the bed, panting heavily as Itachi slid a finger inside of him, moaning softly. Itachi reached down to unbutton his own pants and shoved them down with one hand.

"Itachi..." Itachi smirked as Neji bucked on his fingers. He was purposefully rubbing his prostate, slowly and carefully.

"You like that?" he murmured. He withdrew his finger and reached into the draw, drawing out a couple more things. "Then you'll love this."

Sitting back, Itachi uncapped the tube of lube he had grabbed and squirted a decent amount onto his hand. He coated the thin vibrator in his other hand before tossing the lube aside. Smirk growing, Itachi slid the toy carefully inside of Neji, expertly resting it against his prostate.

"Itachi..." Neji peeked over his shoulder at him. "What are you...ahh!"

Neji fell forward again as Itachi hit the small button on the remote, increasing the vibrations of the small vibrator.

"How's that feel?" Itachi chuckled as Neji writhed on the bed. The dildo was right against his prostate. Itachi slid off the bed and shoved his own pants the rest of the way down. His boxers followed, and he calmly picked up his pants and boxers, making his way to the hamper. He ignored the moans of his husband as he occasionally switched the vibrator on and off.

"Itachi!" Neji shouted at last. "Get this fucking toy out of me and fuck me already!"

That was it. The pure, uncensored need in Neji's voice made his heart thump and his blood boil. He wanted to pin Neji to the bed and ravish him until he was incoherent.

In fact, nothing was stopping him from doing just that.

In three steps Itachi was beside the bed. He slid the still buzzing vibrator out of Neji, tossing it aside, and grabbed the lube again. He coated three of his fingers and slid one inside of Neji, leaning over his body and pressing kisses to his neck.

"Love you," he whispered. "So damn much..."

"Ahhh!" Neji was beyond answering. He was lost. "Ohhh..."

Soon, Itachi had three fingers working in and out of Neji. He rubbed his lover's prostate until he was begging, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. That was exactly how Itachi wanted him.

Itachi withdrew his fingers and pressed Neji's head to the pillow. He coated his cock with the left over lube and pressed his head to the twitching hole before him. He grasped Neji's hip with one hand, guiding himself in the other.

Neji's back arched as Itachi slid inside of him. Itachi moaned lowly, throwing his head back as he gripped Neji's hips with both hands.

"Oh fuck," Itachi whispered. "Always so tight. God, love you."

"Itachi..." Neji's voice was muffled by the pillow. "Please... move."

"Anything for you," Itachi whispered as he began to rock his hips. "Oh God, baby, I'll give you the world. Just stay with me. Forever."

"Moron," Neji began to press back on the thrusts. "Never gonna leave you."

Itachi thrust hard and fast, shoving Neji forward with the force of his thrusts. Neji met his thrusts easily, panting heavily in the quiet room. Itachi's soft grunts harmonized with his, making their own sweet melody.

"You love this, don't you?" Itachi whispered as he grabbed a handful of Neji's hair and thrust more. "You're such a slut for my cock. What would you do without it? You need me. You need me to fuck you through this mattress. Fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow."

"Yes..." Neji wailed. "I love it. Love you!"

"I know," Itachi tossed his head back. "Oh God, so tight!"

Itachi reached around and tugged the ribbon off of Neji's cock, and began to stroke it eagerly. Neji all but screamed, thrusting into Itachi's hand eagerly.

"Please, touch me, touch me!" Neji begged. "Oh more! I want you to devour me!"

"You are _mine,_" Itachi hissed as he pressed his back to Neji's. "All mine. No one else can touch you!"

"Itachi!" Neji screamed as he tightened around Itachi's cock. "Oh fuck!"

And then Neji was coming, exploding all over Itachi's hand and the bed. Itachi followed, shooting his load into Neji's ass as he slumped over his lover, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"Oh shit..." Neji whispered. "Oh fuck..."

"Mmm..." Itachi pressed a couple more kisses to Neji's neck. "How's that?"

"Perfect..." Neji moaned quietly. "Oh, so perfect."

"As always," Itachi chuckled. He grabbed the keys from the bedside table and unlocked the handcuffs. He tossed them aside and drew Neji into his arms, stripping away his silk shirt on the way. He stroked Neji's back softly as the other man tucked himself close against Itachi.

"Mmm..." Neji's eyes drooped and he cuddled close to Itachi. "Sleep..."

"Oh no," Itachi chuckled as he rolled them over so he was pinning Neji to the bed. "We're nowhere near done. You and I both have the day off tomorrow, and we're going to make the most of it now."

"What? No, Itachi, I'm tired."

"Don't care. I'll wake you up."

"Itachi..."

"Mmm... let's get started."

"No, don't- Ahh!"

"There we go."


End file.
